What Happened in Coast City
by Trinity23Rose
Summary: What happens when Caitlin and dr. Wells – the original of Earth 1 - attend a conference at Coast City.


What happens when Caitlin and dr. Wells – the original of Earth 1 - attend a conference at Coast City.

* * *

The bright morning sun was sipping through the carelessly closed curtains, shedding some light on the messy bed, rumpled sheets and the two people sleeping there, for now dead to the world, both buried in their own dream lands or maybe sharing the same dream.

Caitlin Snow was the first to wake up as she was facing the window, the sunlight warming up her face and causing her to immediately squint. Next, she froze, realizing this wasn't the bed in her apartment and that she was not alone, a man just now pressing into her back, his face buried in her hair. She could feel his warm and steady breath on her neck, indicating he was still asleep.

And then she remembered who that was.

Yes, Caitlin didn't expect to wake up naked in the arms of an equally naked Harrison Wells. And it wasn't like he expected this either.

They had both come to Coast City for a conference and stayed in a hotel, being all professional as they worked together or maybe rather _she_ worked for _him_ , which only complicated things further. They had separate rooms booked and were only there as colleagues. Or so they thought.

At the end of the day, when they attended a small party, Harrison just couldn't help it. He always knew Caitlin was beautiful and he was never indifferent to her, but he respected her dating Raymond. Yet, that night he couldn't stop himself from joining her on the balcony, from coming closer and reaching his hand to her face, putting the loose strands of her hair back and then, when instead of pushing him away or worse, instead of slapping him just like he was afraid she would, she just stood there, her mouth parting, pupils dilated and her tongue sweeping over those delicious lips… it was too much for him. He couldn't possibly stop himself from tasting her. He had to kiss her. And he did.

Things escalated pretty fast from there when they melded together as though they were always meant to, bodies fitting perfectly, everything feeling just right even despite him being fifteen years her senior. It didn't seem to matter. It never really did as they matched each other's intellects, never any barriers between them when not counting the professional one. He knew that she and Raymond were never on the same wavelengths. In fact, their intelligence was light years apart. Raymond might be her age and just the perfect combination of handsome and boyish as he could be a model, but the similarities ended there, being merely superficial.

Or so Harrison wanted to believe.

When not wasting any of the precious time they had left, he took her to his room and then simply took _her_. He didn't want any of them to start to think clearly and change their minds. He needed this. Needed _her_.

Her body was so beautiful, shaking slightly under his touch, begging for him to grab and caress and squeeze and for his lips to kiss and taste and suck. It wasn't just a random fuck for him, but in the same time he knew that what happened in Coast City would probably stay in Coast City, too. He had no illusions, but he would still enjoy this while he could, feeling like he died and went straight to heaven when he finally sunk into her heat with a heavy groan, not able to slow down once their bodies collided, so he slid in and out of her over and over again, loving the way how she felt, how responsive to him she was and how she wound her legs around his waist as though begging him to go deeper, as though she never wanted to let him go.

If only he could truly keep her…

She seemed to have permanently marked him as hers and she didn't even know it.

And now, as he began to wake up, he snuggled even closer to her, seeking out her warmth, grazing his hard length against her backside and moaning quietly. He wondered whether she thought he was Raymond and a jealous rage immediately overcame him.

Because he loved her, damn it! And now that he finally had her, he couldn't seem to let her go. He wouldn't be able to! But he had to, didn't he?

She froze when he moved his hand down her arm and then let it rest against her stomach, not daring to be bold enough to cup her breast. Then, finally, she looked behind, meeting his eyes.

Yes, he, Harrison Wells, had never in his entire life seen something quite so beautiful. And that was also coming from a man who'd closed himself off for any kind of an affection after his fiancée died in a car crash that he miraculously survived.

He was ready to open himself back up just for her, for Caitlin. He should have known better, though.

"Harrison…" she said just then and he immediately interrupted, "Don't say it. Just… please, don't say anything. Let me have this moment, Caitlin." After that, he closed his eyes, pretending nothing would soon fall apart.

"I wasn't gonna say that…" she started right then, "that it was a mistake."

He was so surprised by what he heard that he opened his eyes again and looked straight into her hazels. She reached for him in that moment as she turned to her side so she could fully face him, her hand now resting on his scruffy morning cheek. She liked that. She'd never seen him so disheveled before with hair sticking out in all various directions and fresh stubble. She could get used to this. He was so damn sexy. Then again, he always was.

"I wasn't drunk last night," she said.

"Me neither. But… you're with someone." Those words were truly the hardest to get out.

"It's barely an early dating stage," she explained. "So, if you're worried about that, don't. Also, for your information, I haven't even slept with Ronnie yet."

" _Yet_?" Harrison picked up on, his voice growing harsh.

To his astonishment, she had the audacity to smile! Then she followed with, "I think it's safe to say that I'm gonna cancel the next date and sleep you with again instead… If that's ok…" she then added quickly, suddenly afraid she might've jumped to conclusions, "because if I was just a one night stand for you…"

"You weren't, Caitlin," he assured her just as fast, finally reaching for her face, his azure eyes getting closer and it was all she could see as they filled up her entire vision before he kissed her. "You're so much more than that," he added in between the kisses he was dropping all over her mouth and face.

"Good. I like that," she hummed in appreciation, cupping his face and kissing him deeper, just the way she wanted to before pressing herself against his body until he shifted to his back and she could straddle him. "So," she started teasingly, "what is it gonna be, boss? Can we extend our stay here?"

"Only if what happened here won't stay here."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure this is gonna stretch a long way home and beyond," she assured him.

"Good. I like that."

"It does bother me, though, that technically you're my boss."

"I'd never give you any special treatment just because we're together, dr. Snow."

"Oh, so we're together now, dr. Wells?"

They both smiled at each other lovingly before she leaned towards him, kissing him while guiding his still hard length inside of her.


End file.
